


in a dream once

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Surely it had had to be a dream, she had never had a reality so content. (Maki and Eriko watch the sky.)





	in a dream once

Maki smiled shy, quietly brushing cold fingers against Eriko’s, looking up when Eriko loosely took her hand in hers. Eriko turned and smiled back, more bright, more bold, always more confident yet somehow a bit sly. The way Eriko smiled sometimes made Maki think of the untold secret that was her hand in hers, cold on warm.

Eriko looked away to stare up at the sky, watching it fade into a lovely violet. Maki watched Eriko, fading into affection.

“I like it up here,” Maki murmured, voice soft as ever. She tended to speak low, whether because she was too used to no use (the hospital wasn’t a memory she liked to revisit, but it had been her reality, one of them, for far too long until far too recently) or simple preference. Eriko turned to her and tilted her head, smiling more gentle now. “It’s quiet,” she continued, and the other nodded.

“It’s a lovely place,” Eriko said, back to looking up at the sky.

“Mmhm,”

“It’s nicer with you,”

Gently, Maki leaned her head on Eriko’s shoulder, gazed up to watch the sky with her, let herself get lost in thought. Eriko briefly squeezed her hand, it made her smile.

So enraptured in the shifting colours of the sky, neither said a thing, nor noticed a thing until stars started to shine, too content in changing colour and warm hands. When Maki sat back up and turned to look at Eriko, she could see the moon reflected back in her eyes. Eriko’s eyes never left above.

“It’s like looking at the sea…I wish we could see what’s out there,” Eriko sighed. “It’s a dark sea! Full of stars, the moon, but it’s so empty too. Keeping us connected us to what’s out there, but keeping us away too,” she’d gone oddly poetic, likely too tired to start her usual excited rambling about whatever was out there.

Maki sighed, content, and shrugged a little, lightly letting go of Eriko’s hand to stretch her arms out. She could’ve sworn she’d lived this, in a dream once. Surely it had had to be a dream, she had never had a reality so content.“I’m sure we’ll see whatever’s out there, someday,”

The wind blew through, chilling the both of them, hastening their (so far quite slow) retreat back inside. Eriko stood first, putting a hand out to help Maki up, still considerate of someone who’d been so frail. This time, it was Maki’s turn to stare up at the sky. She let the wind blow through her, and she thought for a moment that it whispered to her. She shook her head and followed Eriko back inside.

 

_(Be careful what you wish for.)_

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is erimakifan42069 i just never write them for fear of not getting it good and also a thing im planning and have been planning for like. a year now . also i just realized this has a vague p2 vibe to me and thats because i was gonna write p2 tonight but that, did not happen


End file.
